Courting for Dummies
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus is instantly fascinated by Jace, the moment he meets the omega. Over the course of the war, they get to know each other pretty well – especially when the omega moves in with him. Somehow they both manage to be too dense to notice they're courting. Magnus/Jace slash Jagnus


Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Courting for Dummies || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Courting for Dummies – To Find a Home by Accident

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, courting, fluff, wingfic, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Luke/Cat

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss

Summary: Magnus is instantly fascinated by Jace, the moment he meets the omega. Over the course of the war, they get to know each other pretty well – especially when the omega moves in with him. Somehow they both manage to be too dense to notice they're courting.

 **Courting for Dummies**

 _To Find a Home by Accident_

Jonathan Christopher Lightwood left a lasting impression, the first time the little Shadowhunter and his flock had stumbled into Pandemonium and consequently into the life of Magnus Bane.

From the attitude to the golden-blonde hair, pouty lips, intense eyes and – oh, _those wings_. It might just be Magnus' Downworlder-heritage that made him long for the angelic being. At least at first.

He grew more and more fond of Jace the more often they met. Magnus was more than eager to help them – after all, between Jace and Clary, it was physically impossible for any self-respected alpha to deny two omegas asking for help (not to mention how _utterly effective_ Jace's pleading puppy-eyes).

Admittedly, Magnus had been just as fascinated with Jace's older brother, the beta being strong and clever and enthralling in his own rights. But Magnus had long since surpassed the phase of his life where he would allow himself to be hung up on people who were not ready to leave the closet yet. Magnus tried, flirted with the both of them. While Jace flirted back, Alec seemed more than uncomfortable. In the end, it had been the right choice, Magnus knew that. Alec needed time to find himself – it was months later, after their first meeting, that Alec officially came out as gay.

Not that things with Jace progressed in _any_ direction either. Flirting, as it turned out, was like breathing to the omega. Magnus took no offense to that – some alphas did, they felt entitled to an omega if the omega as much as smiled their way. Magnus found that rather disturbing.

It was okay though, Magnus enjoyed the banter and flirting. He also generally enjoyed the company of not just Jace but them all. And so he allowed for himself to be pulled into their mess of a war.

It was never fun and games, it had started with the slaughter of Magnus' people after all, but it grew more and more gruesome as time passed. And when the Clave had the _audacity_ to hunt down Jace like a criminal and put him in jail like some common traitor, after the omega had _clearly_ been tortured, oh Magnus was more than glad to open his home to the poor thing.

"Of course do I have a spare-room", stated Magnus gently and led the blonde into the loft.

Jace had been shifting around nervously until he said those very words. Relief was shining bright in those mismatched eyes as he gladly followed Magnus. Before they entered the generic guest room, Magnus magically adjusted some things. Larger bed, more soft pillows and blankets, larger windows so the Shadowhunter could take off through them, also softer colors. Everything just a tad more... impressive. It was maybe a little childish, but Magnus still preened when Jace whistled.

"Sit down on the bed and get out of your shirt", ordered Magnus as they walked in.

"Well, that's quite the price for rent", muttered Jace as he eyed Magnus.

Magnus stared at him flatly for a moment, until the blonde cracked a teasing grin. It made him feel slightly relieved. If Jace would truly believe Magnus was _that kind_ of alpha...

"Your runes quite clearly failed you with your injuries. So let me", elaborated Magnus after all.

Carefully, Jace removed his shirt and sat down on the comfortable, large bed. Magnus joined him and got to work, though as professional as he tried to be, it was hard not to marvel at the gorgeous omega. All those chiseled muscles, that tanned and rune-adored skin, smooth like porcelain.

"You can stay here as long as you want to", whispered Magnus gently. "You're _safe_ here."

And Jace relaxed just a little more at the reassurance. He knew that. It was why he had come here, after all. He knew he would be safe with Magnus; the alpha had done nothing but protect and help ever since they had met him. He had never been selfish or only acted for his own gain. Jace knew he could trust him, even now as he was left vulnerable and alone.

"Thanks, Mag", whispered Jace back, carefully lowering his wings for better access.

/break\

The war proceeded, Valentine continued to be a general pain in everyone's ass until he _finally_ wasn't anymore. Until he was dead at the shore of Lake Lyn and 'the forces of good were triumphant', as Simon had phrased it. Magnus accepted it as that; the sentiment _was_ rather on point.

"I can't believe we won", stated Jace in awe as he leaned heavily against Magnus.

Magnus chuckled lightly, one arm wrapped around the omega in both a protective and a possessive gesture. He didn't even do it on purpose; it was pure instinct right now. After all, Jace had _died_ and come back. Magnus had _lost_ him. Alec's parabatai-rune had faded and the archer had been on the floor in excruciating pain, claiming that Jace had died. There was simply no possible way for an alpha to leave their chosen omega out of sight after such a thing. What? No. Not chosen, but the omega he was living with, the omega he considered pack. Yes, that. Jace was very important to him.

"You're going to take a vacation", declared Magnus simply.

"Excuse me, bossy alpha?", grunted Jace, glaring up at the warlock.

"Oh, I can also ask your sister if _she_ wants to come to Rome with me", drawled Magnus.

"Rome?", echoed Jace and perked up a little. "Wait. You want to go on a vacation with me?"

"I thought that was implied in my first statement", grunted Magnus with a teasing grin. "Yes. I need a change of scenery. You need a change of scenery. It's really quite simple."

Jace huffed, but instead of protesting again, he just leaned more against Magnus, watching the others quietly. The omega chuckled softly and leaned up so he could whisper into Magnus' ear, making the warlock shudder slightly at the puff of hot air.

"Look at Luke's awkward drunk flirting", whispered Jace, clearly amused.

It took Magnus a moment to register the words, too distracted by the hyper-awareness of how close they were. When he did follow Jace's line of sight, he too had to chuckle. Luke was sitting at the bar, lopsided grin on his face – he looked more carefree than Magnus had seen the man _in years_. And he was chatting up... Oh, Magnus be damned, Catarina Loss. The nurse played coy, smiling and running her finger along the rim of her glass as she listened to Luke. The way she looked him up and down however showed that she was clearly more than just intrigued by the handsome werewolf. His lips curled into a smile of pure fondness as he watched them.

"How... endearing", chuckled Magnus. "Let's see how well he does."

/break\

Rome was a beautiful city, a city Magnus had loved for a long time, but its beauty paled to the beauty of Jace's smile at every new thing Magnus showed him and every story he told. All the paintings and marble statues that Magnus had naughty stories to tell about, of their creators and the models and what happened between the sessions of art. It was good, removing Jace from his natural environment to give him the chance to come to terms with everything that had happened.

It was also just nice to spend time with the blonde. Of course did they have to visit the ruins where they had built a cat-shelter and Jace kept looking for the cat that looked the most like Magnus, much to the warlock's amusement. Though his amusement turned into surprise when, on their way back to the hotel, Jace dangled something in front of Magnus. A silver chain, with a pendant.

"What's that?", asked Magnus rather confused, grasping the pendant.

It was an amber marble with a silver cat curled around it in a way the encapsulated the marble but allowed for it to be rolled around. Jace let go of the necklace once Magnus had it in his hand.

"For you", replied Jace. "Saw it at the shop."

"For... me?", asked Magnus confused, looking from the necklace at Jace.

Jace frowned unsure. "I mean, if you don't like it and it's too tacky, I get it – you got quite the expensive taste and all. It's probably too cheap for you, huh? It just... reminded me of you. The amber, it got the exact same color as your eyes. It's stupid-"

Jace reached for the pendant, clearly uncomfortably embarrassed. Magnus hastily moved his hand out of Jace's reach, holding the necklace closer. It had been _so long_ since he last got a gift from someone. Much less from an omega. Most omegas expected to be showered in presents by the alphas. This? Regardless of price or size, it made Magnus' heart race.

"No. This is mine now", stated Magnus childishly. "No take-backs."

Jace grinned softly. "Come on. Let's grab dinner somewhere, I'm starving."

Magnus hummed in agreement and proceeded to pick the best restaurant close-by to take his omega out to a good meal and make sure Jace was sated and happy.

/break\

"What is _that_?"

Magnus blinked confused as he looked up from his lunchbox, the salmon-sandwich in hands. "It's a lunchbox, Catarina. You should know. You packed quite a few since taking Madzie in."

"Well, yes, but Madzie is _a child_ ", chuckled Cat amused. "Why do you have a lunchbox?"

"Jace insisted", sighed Magnus as he took a bite. "He claims that I am forgetting to eat when busy with 'High Warlock stuff'. I keep telling him I'm a warlock and I can just summon a meal if I'm hungry, but he insists that I would just forget to do it."

Mumbling into his sandwich, he took another bite, making Catarina laugh. "You are the first alpha I hear complaining about their omega providing them with food."

"I don't mind him making food, he's a brilliant cook, but the fu—what did you call him?"

"Your omega, Magnus", repeated Luke next to Cat, watching him just as amused.

It was a Downworlder meeting, not just of the leaders though. After the war, they had a lot to rekindle with the Shadowhunters and the Downworld wanted to sit together and work out how. The meeting had been going on for two hours now and they were taking a small break, Magnus having found his way to a quiet corner together with his two friends.

"He's not _my_ omega", disagreed Magnus, looking at the sandwich in his hand.

"He keeps making you food, you have been wearing the necklace every single day since you got it from him last month", pointed Cat out, motioning toward the pendant around Magnus' neck. "The gift from your omega, the invitation to courting. And _you_ have been giving him a lot of gifts too. I saw them on him. He wears them with such pride, it's endearing."

Luke hummed in agreement, resting his hand on top of Cat's and tracing the fine gold-bracelet he had gotten her in courting. Magnus frowned confused as he continued eating.

"He's _living with you_. Yes, he moved in with you because of Aldertree, but Aldertree has been gone for months now, Magnus. And he is still living with you", grunted Luke. "The other day, you literally just bought something because Jace might like it. You _said it out loud_."

At this, Magnus blushed and turned to look somewhere else. "Well... We are just... friends."

"Sure. You are. But... do you _want_ to be?", asked Catarina, eyebrows raised high as she reached one hand out to pat his arm. "Magnus, I've known you for a long time and I don't remember you looking at anyone as affectionately as you did at Jace during movie night last week. When, you know, he was basically using you as his pillow. You can stay in denial and stay friends, or you act on it."

Magnus opened his mouth for a last protest, but then he saw the way Luke and Cat stared him down, as one union. Those two were truly a wonderful match-up. And Magnus didn't even have to wonder if he and Jace would be like that, because they had literally done the exact same thing to Alec not that long ago, when Bat had awkwardly asked the beta's permission to court him.

/break\

Jace was at the Institute, after a debriefing. He was lingering around, distracted by wondering if he should get take-out on his way home. Magnus had a meeting with other Downworlders and while Jace had packed him a lunch, who knew if Magnus actually remembered eating it.

"Jace?", asked Alec softly, touching his parabatai's arm.

Jace jolted out of his thoughts, blinking slowly. "Yeah?"

"You were spacing out", chuckled Alec fondly. "Listen, Bat brought enough Chinese to feed an army, but Isabelle and Lydia bailed on us. You want to eat with us?"

Behind Alec stood Bat, grinning broadly and lifting four bags of take-out up. Jace grinned faintly at the other omega. Jace really liked Bat. The werewolf took good care of Alec, loved Alec the way Alec deserved to be loved. Made sure Alec ate enough and slept enough and didn't overwork himself. He was the perfect mate for Alec and the way Alec looked at Bat was incredibly adorable.

The two of them had met through Clary and Simon, as they began to bring more werewolf backup to fights. And seeing Bat and Alec slowly fall in love with each other had been really cute, to the point where Alec was too shy to approach Bat and Bat was too inexperienced about their whole Shadow World and the alpha, beta and omega dynamics that had come with them. Magnus and Jace had to sit Alec down and talk some sense into the archer.

"That's nice, but you two just... enjoy your date. I gotta go anyway. Make sure Magnus also eats something. He's probably brooding over his books again", declined Jace.

"Heh. I really did learn a lot from you", laughed Bat softly.

"Huh?", grunted Jace confused and paused.

"About being an omega", shrugged Bat. "I mean, I had _no idea_ about those things. And especially not about courting and stuff. But Luke told me to just 'watch and learn'. And well, it worked."

"What do you mean...?", asked Jace, only feeling more confused.

"Making sure he eats and sleeps, taking care of him when he's too busy taking care of others", listed Bat. "That's all stuff I learned from you, from seeing you with Magnus."

Cheeks heating up, Jace turned to look at Alec in confusion, but his parabatai only reached a large, white wing out to nudge Jace's in a soft and reassuring manner. "Bat's right, Jace. You... know that, right? That the two of you have become a bit of an example for a good, healthy relationship around here. Which is ironic considering that the two of you still haven't figured things out, have you?"

"There is nothing to figure out, Alec", growled Jace, wings lifted high. "We're just _friends_ , Alec."

"You love him, Jace. There are a lot of people you can fool, him included, but not me. I can feel it through the bond", stated Alec, pressing a hand against his parabatai-rune.

"What does it matter?", growled Jace defensively. "You _know_ , Alec. To love is to destroy. I—I can't do that to Magnus, Alec. I'm not _good enough_ for Magnus. He is... He is so good. He deserves a good, proper omega. I... I'm not..."

"That's extremely stupid", grunted Bat baffled. "Why would love destroy? And besides, everything I learned from you landed me _this one_. So. You are clearly a good role-model for omegas, which means you have to be a damn good omega. And Magnus adores you! Alec. Fix this."

Alec blinked surprised as he was being pushed out of the command center by his boyfriend. Honestly, he adored Bat. Bat cared about Jace so much, even though he had no way of grasping the parabatai-bond, he was never jealous and always supportive and just as protective of Jace. It always left Alec in awe. And Alec, he wanted the same for Jace too. A boyfriend who understood. Magnus was that someone. He understood and cared and he clearly loved Jace. So, once he was outside, he decided to listen to his boyfriend and go straight to the loft to 'fix this'.

Interestingly enough, Magnus seemed rather distracted when he opened the door, though he was instantly alert when Alec entered. "Alexander? Where is Jace? Did something happen?"

"No", interrupted Alec reassuringly. "Jace is fine. He's at the Institute. I'm here to do for you what you did for me not that long ago. Sit you down and tell you to get your act together."

"Ah. Have you talked to Luke?", asked Magnus with a dry chuckle.

"What? No. To Jace", grunted Alec confused before shaking his head. "Anyway. You... have feelings for Jace. I know. I can see. But do you also have _intentions_ of ever claiming him? Do you really want to be his mate, or do you just enjoy the perks without the commitment?"

Magnus truly appreciated Alec's bluntness. "I do love him. I... do want him."

"Okay", nodded Alec and sighed. "You... just need to be... patient with him. He has..."

"Issues, because he was raised by Valentine", stated Magnus, raising one eyebrow at the look Alec gave him. "What? I have been living with him for months. Who do you think comforted him through his nightmares while you were at the Institute and without his reach? I know what is going on in his mind and heart. He was taught that love is useless."

"Well then. Open up a portal, bring me back to my boyfriend and get yourself one of those."

Magnus smiled amused as he did as instructed. Bat and Jace were curled together, eating spring-rolls while talking. Omega-bonding. Important, but also endearing. Alec walked over to them and sat down next to Bat, the werewolf instantly curling against him.

"Angel, I came to pick you up for dinner", called Magnus out, smiling as Jace reacted to the name.

"Well, we're kind of having a lot of dinner right here, so sit down?", offered Jace.

"No, angel, I wanted to take you out for dinner. A date", elaborated Magnus, offering a hand to Jace. "I have... strong feelings for you, Jace. Having you at my den, take care of me, cook for us, laying with you as we research together. I wouldn't want to miss that anymore. And... I think it is time to make it official. I want to _officially_ court you, since half the Shadow World seems to already be under the impression that we are, in fact, already courting."

"That's not a good idea, Magnus", sighed Jace, pulling his wings close to shield himself.

"Because Valentine hurt you, because he taught you so", whispered Magnus gently as he gently caressed Jace's golden-white wings. "The man was wrong about _everything_ , angel. He lied about your blood, he taught you that you are a weapon, he lied about your name, about your family even _trice_. Why would this be the truth, Jace? You are worth loving and you have love to give. Love does not hurt or destroy. Give me a chance to prove him wrong."

Getting up, Jace carefully wrapped his wings around Magnus to pull him close until he could press a gentle kiss against Magnus' lips. Magnus was right. Valentine had _never_ been right. He did not deserve to take away Jace's happiness. Magnus smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jace.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Thiiis one was a birthday request from tumblr. I just could not resist two oblivious idiots courting without realizing! x3  
_


End file.
